


Draco Through Time

by moomoo42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: De-Aged, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Draco Malfoy dies saving Harry Potter... or does he? What if instead he wakes up in the wrong time as the wrong age.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

My body’s moving on it’s own, taking out every death eater I can, but they’re thinking the same thing. Hogwarts students’ bodies litter the floor along with the death eaters. I do my best to step around them as I fight, hoping I wont join them. My thoughts are interrupted when I see Potter surrounded by five death eaters towering over him, too many for him to take alone. I run to his side jumping over the body of a Ravenclaw, when I see that no one else has noticed his distress. He nods at me in acknowledgment, before going back to fighting. We take out two each, but in doing so we’ve left the perfect opening for the fifth.  
  
“Avada Kedavra!” I hear him shout.  
  
I turn in time to see the curse flying towards Potter, who is standing stiffly with wide eyes, the idiot! I thought he was supposed to be a Gryffindor. I sigh, excepting my fate. He’s needed to kill Voldermort and I’m not. I push him out of the way putting myself directly into the line of fire. Pain spreads through my body and I hear someone call my name, then nothing. Silence. I open my eyes that I hadn’t realised I closed, but it doesn’t make a difference. So this is what death is like? Weird. I thought it would be more…  
  
Then suddenly I’m falling and falling for what1 seems like hours, until I hit the ground with a thump. I groan as pain shoots through my back from the hard landing. I cut it short when I hear something moving. I look over and freeze, shocked. Shit. It’s a werewolf. A bloody werewolf, with light brown fur and a white patch on its chest. I scan the ground around me as I search my pockets for my wand, I start panicking until I spot it. On a patch of grass… next to the werewolf. I hold in another groan and start slowly pushing myself away from the werewolf that still hasn’t moved, looking me up and down like its studying me. Then it starts running, straight towards me. I throw my arms up to protect my face and wait. And wait. But nothing happens. I slowly move my arms away from my face to find the werewolf right in front of me making my breath catch in my throat. It leans forward until I can feel its breath on my face. I stay completely still and wait. Then something unexpected happens. It licks me. It actually licks me right up the side of my face. I stare at it shocked. It’s not attacking me? I sigh and lean back, finally feeling the pain in my back now that the adrenalin has warn off. I lay onto the grass groaning at the contact, at the sound the werewolf whimpers and lies down with its head and front paws resting on my chest. I tense, but relax once I realise that it doesn’t want to hurt me. What happened? Didn’t I die? But if that’s true why am I lying here in the middle of the forest with a werewolf sleeping on top of me? Why would I be doing that even if I didn’t die? I sigh again and close my eyes. I’m exhausted and it doesn’t seem like the werewolf will attack me. And with that thought I fall into a nightmare filled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes to an unfamiliar roof. I try to sit up, but a pain shooting up my back stops me. Why is my back… then I remember everything. I died. I lift my head to get a proper look at the room I’m in. it’s a small room with the single bed I’m on, a chest of draws, a bookshelf filled with books, a mirror and a desk. I look around for my wand, but can’t see it anywhere. How the hell did I get inside? And why didn’t that werewolf attack me? I’m so lost in my thoughts that I don’t hear the door open.

 

“You’re awake.” A deep voice says. I whip my head around before letting out a hiss when it strains my back. “Whoa kid, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

“I’m not a kid…” I trail off when I realise that my voice really does sound young. I look down at my hands. They’re tiny.

 

“Of course you aren’t,” the man says sarcastically, but I ignore him in favour of standing up as slowly as I can and moving to the mirror I saw earlier. I look at it only to see my ten year old face staring back. “Are you okay?

  
“I… I don’t know,” I reply honestly. I stumble back and sit on the bed.

 

“I’ll grab you something to eat and drink and then we need to talk about why you were in the middle of the forest.” I just nod. He sighs and leaves. While he’s gone I continue looking into the mirror, I look almost exactly like when I was eleven except for a few things. My hair is slightly longer and isn’t gelled back like it usually was. My face and nose have also become less narrow, making me look less like my parents. I look away when I hear the door open again.

 

“I’m Mark by the way, also here’s something to eat,” Mark Says bringing in a tray and placing it on my bed. It has a glass of juice and some bread with jam on it. I sit down next to it and start to eat and drink. “So how did you find yourself in the middle of the forest?”

 

“I… I don’t know. I was just there and then there was a werewolf,” I don’t miss Marks flinch, “but it was weird, it didn’t attack me.” Mark breathes a sigh of relief. “Wait. You’re the werewolf aren’t you?”

 

Mark looks up startled, before sighing again. “Yeah, that was me. I don’t remember seeing you last night, but I woke up next to you this morning and you weren’t obviously hurt. Which is strange since normally on the full moon werewolves attack any humans they see. I was really worried when I woke up with a body next to me. So… I didn’t do anything to you?”

 

“Other than lick and cuddle me? No,” I reply.

 

“Cuddle?”

 

“Yeah, you sniffed me for a minute before licking me and then you snuggled up next to me,” I explain.

 

“Ok, well once you’ve finished eating, let’s get you back to your parents.” My parents. What would they be thinking after I disappeared? Even if I wasn’t on Voldemort’s side. Mark must see the look on my face. “Or guardians?”

 

They wouldn’t take me back, especially now that I’m a little kid. “No.”

 

 

“You don’t have anyone you can go to?” he asks.

 

“No,” I repeat.

 

“Okay, you can stay here for now.” I look up at him surprised.

 

“Really? Why?”

 

“Well, it’s pretty lonely out here in the middle of the forest and my wolf seems to like you. So, why not?” I look down hiding a small smile.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I’ll let you finish eating,” he says with a small smile. I go to take a sip of my juice when I see a newspaper left next to the tray. I pick it up only to drop it again at what I see. At the top of it says ‘July 14th 1971.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It’s been two weeks since I woke up in the past, with a werewolf, in the middle of a forest. Mark Tiross (the werewolf) has let me stay with him and thinks I’m a normal eleven year old. I don’t tell him any different, all he knows is that my name is Draco and that I have no home to go back to. I help around the house with chores since he can’t clean or cook at all. Around a week ago I tried to make him cook while I gathered herbs, when I got back there was a huge hole in the kitchen wall. I blew up at him for leaving the stove on and made him fix. Ever since he doesn’t dare to make me angry. Right now he’s lighting the fireplace, while I’m in the kitchen making soup for dinner. I’m distracted when I hear flapping. I look up out the window to see a tawny owl flying just outside, with a letter tied to its leg. I open the window and then duck out of the way of the owl, which lands on the bench, its leg stuck out in front of it.

 

I grab a small bowl of water and place it in front of the owl, while I shout, “Mark!”

 

“Yeah?” he calls back.

 

“You got a letter!”

 

“What?” He says coming into the kitchen and taking the letter. “Since when do I get letters? Wait I think this might be for you.”

 

I look up confused. “What do you mean, you think it might be?”

 

“Well it says Draco, but it has no last name,” he explains, handing me the letter. I take it even more confused than before. How could I get a letter when I’m from the future? I open it to find that it’s a letter for Hogwarts. I must been gaping at it for too long because Mark takes it from my hands. You got into Hogwarts! Well done Draco.” He congratulates me with a big smile.

 

“I… got into Hogwarts?” but how? How do they even know I exist?

 

“Tonight we can celebrate and tomorrow we’ll go to Diagon Ally to get your supplies, okay?” he asks, pulling out some bottled butter beer as he does. I just nod numbly in reply. I can’t believe it, I’m going to be going to Hogwarts for the second time, but this time my parents will be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which house would you like Draco to be in?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think.


End file.
